The Wings of a Boy Who Killed Adolescence
by Ozuma and Blank's Lil' Kitten
Summary: For those who reviewed, I'll update as soon as I've found that pesky floppy disk! Bear with me a lil' longer! Main pairing will be 1x5, there'll be mentions of 3x2 also. Hooray for us! Each chapter will have a brief summary.


Title: The Wings of a Boy Who Killed Adolescence  
Warnings: Sap, Angst, implied NCS, Violence and Death  
Pairings: 1x5 (yay! Strawberry goodness!) and mentions of 3x2  
Summary: It's just a normal mission, steal info, bomb base and escape but what if something went terribly wrong, resulting in two pilots' capture?

AN: Be warned that this has some NCS so dun' read if it offends you or anything. Just needed this for the plot of the fic.

Oh sheez!  
I haven't written for Gundam Wing in the longest time! _flails arms_  
Um, some might remember this story. I had it posted on my older account, Touya's Little One, but I decided to move it to this account as I log in there nearly everyday.  
Erm, what else? Since this is one of my oldest stories, its style might differ some than my current writing. I hope it's not a problem!  
With all that aside, read on fellow, erm, readers!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Gundam Wing isn't mine and I am not making any profit outta this story whatsoever!  
I'm only borrowing the characters for a while then I'll return them to their rightful owners as good as new! _wanting to keep Wufei and Quatre_ Aw, can't I at least keep them? _pouts_

**The year AC 195.  
In the hope of a promising future, mankind built and inhabited space colonies around the Earth. They named the new age AC for After Colony.  
But the promise of the new age was not to be. History soon repeated itself, and the human race found itself in the middle of a war age.  
Through the use of Mobile Suits, the AEF oppressed the people of the colonies. The freedom of the colonists was taken away.** (1)

These words rang into the boy's mind over and over.  
Once a normal little boy living on the colony, now a heartless killing machine; a weapon.  
The boy tossed and turned on his bed. Those raging words wouldn't leave him be, nor would his past.

_A small, wiry little boy of five ran up to catch with the other children.  
They were playing and having a blast, so it seemed to the little boy.  
He didn't stop running, he wanted to play too and have fun like the rest of them._

_His foot suddenly cramped out of nowhere and he tripped, grazing his bare knees a bit.  
The other children saw him coming and laughed at him.  
The little boy got up slowly, face flushed, eyes stinging and bottom lip trembling.  
He walked to the group of four well built seven-year old boys and two small pretty girls around his age._

_When the boy was a few feet away from the group he asked in a trembling squeaky voice, "c… c… can I… I pl… play with… y… y… you?"  
The biggest of the boys walked to the smaller, tanned boy and smirked nastily at him.  
"Why'd we wanna play with a lil' shrimp like you?" he asked._

_The little boy's vision was beginning to blur, due to the tears trying to force their way out.  
He couldn't answer the question, but then the big boy wouldn't have let him anyway, for as soon as he asked the question they all began to point out faults with him._

_"You're so wiry, you put my pet lizard to shame," one of the other boys said.  
"You're such a klutz, always tripping on your shoelaces," the boy from earlier said.  
"You're so puny, even shorter than me!" one of the snobby girls chorused._

_The little boy couldn't take it anymore.  
"NO!" he yelled, covering his ears with his little hands.  
He quickly turned back, and ran as fast as his small legs would allow, his tears falling freely now.  
He ran and ran till he reached his tiny home. When he got there, he stopped in front of the door and fought the urge to bang it with all his might with his tiny fists._

_Really he didn't know what wrong he had done to deserve such a cruel punishment.  
All the children ridiculed him because of his "faults", his father died before he even knew him and his mother was in rather poorly and couldn't possibly leave the house, but she insisted that he tried to make friends._

_Normally a boy of five wouldn't have ever been allowed to go out alone, and he was too, but he'd always sneak out, and come back fine - sometimes he'd scratch his arms or knees, but he never complained - so his mother had long given up trying to stop him._

_Drying his smudgy cheeks from his tears, the little boy opened the door and found his mother, who was a small, delicate yet beautiful woman, making a warm beverage.  
The moment he saw her, he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs.  
"I tried Mama! I really did try, but it's no use!" the boy cried, his tears flowing down his cheeks.  
The woman sighed sadly, the drink forgotten, she picked up her little son and settled down on the bed, with her precious one on her lap, his face buried in her chest._

_"Why do you say that, little one? Are you sure you tried hard enough?" she asked.  
The little boy nodded against her chest.  
"Th… they said I was a stupid, little klutz, and I'd embarrass them if I played with th… them. A… am… I really… like…th… that, Mama?"  
His voice was slightly muffled against the woman's chest, but she understood every word._

_She felt her own tears coming, but she silently bid them away.  
'Why did you leave me?' she asked mentally, while hugging her little one tighter against her._

_"Of course you're not like that, little one. It's just that some people like to make too much fun of others, and the results are never pretty. But never forget that you have me."  
"B… but I… I want to have friends… an… and pl… play with th… them."  
"I know my little one. But for now I am your best friend, your sister, your guardian. I am your mother, and I love you," she cooed to him gently. She always said these words when her little son became very distressed. Those words always comforted him, and soothed his heart and soul._

_The boy looked up at his mother through tear-filled eyes, which she wiped away from his cheeks gently.  
With the best tired smile he could muster, he replied, "I love you too Mama."_

_Then his head fell back where it was nestled before and his eyes closed on their own accord.  
His breathing came even and out and he was soon asleep._

_The woman kissed her son's hair gently and held on to him; her little one deserved so much better.  
Why were the fates so cruel to him?  
She gently lowered him on the bed and covered him up. The boy looked like such an angel as he slept._

_With a gentle kiss on his forehead she finished, "someday, you'll find that special someone, for it isn't I."_

'I am your best friend, your sister, your guardian… Someday you will find that special someone…'  
The boy tried to clear his mind, but it was impossible.  
He got off the bed and punched his wall hard enough to put a hole in it.

Ignoring the slight throbbing of his arm, he walked to his window and looked at the night sky, covered with the perfect amount of diamond stars.  
'Special someone… Ha! I don't need anyone. I can't and won't depend on anyone, it's a weakness!'

_The young boy had changed a lot over the years._

_His mother had died only a week after that particular incident and he was soon taken in by a doctor who was claimed to be as insane as anyone could get.  
He had studied him, complimented him, promised him so many great things, that the boy couldn't refuse._

_He began to train him for the little "project" he was working on._

_That was the first time he ever heard of the words, "war" and "guns". "Mobile Suits" and "Gundams"._

_He trained hard everyday.  
Weeks passed, months, years… the boy was slowly forgetting what he was, what he truly wanted.  
He had become an android, devoid of any emotions, devoid of pain._

_He had grown much taller compared to what he once was, he became more muscular, stronger.  
He was no longer wiry, small.  
No longer cried and asked for friends._

_He was a soldier, a machine, and a machine didn't need friends or anyone._

_He became the wings of a boy who killed adolescence._

A small beeping sound drew the boy away from the painful memories.  
He looked back. It was his laptop; he must've gotten a message.  
He opened it and read the message:

**Heero Yuy**

**We have beliefs that Oz is in the making of new Mobile Suits, even stronger than your Gundams.  
Your mission is to get as much information as you can from the base nearest to your safe house. Go there with 02.**

**Don't get careless, Oz is recruiting stronger soldiers and is getting more arrogant.**

**Good luck.**

**Dr. J**

The boy slowly deleted the message and shut down his computer.

It was true, Oz was becoming stronger everyday, but the Perfect Soldier didn't fear them.  
He and his Wing Zero, his true partner, never lost to them, and he wasn't going to now.

"I am the boy who killed adolescence," he said, while going to look out his window again.

A soldier without emotions, that was Heero Yuy, and he was never going to let that weakness called emotions come in his way ever again.  
He didn't care about his fellow pilots, he didn't care about Relena, he didn't care about the peace, he didn't even care about himself.

All that was important to him was completing his missions, nothing else.  
Nothing.

'Nothing else matters!'

TBC

Oh! Don't you just feel sorry for little Heero-poo? I know I do! _hugs him_

Updates will sadly be very slow.  
I already have chapter 2 typed up and ready but I stupidly forgot on which floppy I had saved it. (yes, floppy! Hey, I said this story was old!)

But hey, if you review and review nicely I'll look that much harder for it! _winks_

(1) These lines were taken from the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing manga, Vol. 1 (an excellent read, might I add) okay? Okay.


End file.
